


Bar Meeting

by thisislegit



Series: Incubus Verse [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Incubus Bilbo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he got closer, he was able to see more of the man’s features. His eyes were a honey brown matching the colour of his hair, and he had dimples when he smiled.</p><p>He had to have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Meeting

There he was walking in around the same time as every night. Thorin had to know his name. The thick soft curls that framed soft rosy cheeks taunted him. Every night, the stranger either left with someone or he didn’t, but tonight Thorin would make sure it was with him. Dwalin rolled his eyes as he watched him get up from the table to walk over to the bar. As he got closer, he was able to see more of the man’s features. His eyes were a honey brown matching the colour of his hair, and he had dimples when he smiled.

He had to have him.

Taking a seat next to him at the bar allowed him a glance, but nothing more. The stranger was cradling his first drink between his small fingers, and sipped at it idly. Thorin cleared his throat, gaining his full attention, and nearly at a loss for what to say. He was breathtaking, and the smaller man bit his lip in anticipation for what he was going to say.

“Hullo,” he managed to get out.

“Hullo yourself,” the stranger said before taking another sip of his drink.

“So, I, uh, see you here rather often,” he continued.

The stranger let out a small laugh and hummed in affirmation. For some reason all the things he had planned to say seemed to slip away in the back of his head. Instead he managed to engage him in some kind of small talk.

“I’m Thorin, and you are?”

“Bilbo.”

“Bilbo,” he repeated, the name rolling off of his tongue.

“Yes,” he said with another small laugh.

Thorin noticed that his cheeks were a bit rosier now, and he was hoping it wasn’t only due to the drink in his hand.

“I also noticed that most of the time you leave with someone-“

“-Not all the time, but yes I do. Usually because it’s part of my job.”

“Your job?”

“Yes, Mister Thorin. I’m a detective, and I’m either keeping track of clients or I’m pulling away suspects as to not make a scene. I tend to blend in fairly well with the crowd, so no one pays me much mind. Well…no one until recently,” he said batting his eyelashes.

Thorin felt his own face grow warm from the attention, and faked a cough into his hand as if he were clearing his throat.

“Detective hm? That’s a very interesting job for someone so,” he paused waving a hand in an odd gesture.

“Small?”

“No! Not small at all, just-“

“It’s all right, I know I’m not the biggest person around, but then no one takes me seriously, and I’m not very suspicious either.”

Thorin chuckled as he said, “So now you’re calling me suspicious?”

“Maybe, after all you’re the one approaching me at a bar after saying you’ve seen me around for a while.”

“Good point.”

They spoke for a while longer, and by the fourth drink, Thorin was fairly tipsy, and Bilbo cut himself off, as he said that he felt lighter on his feet than normal. Leaning on each other at the bar, they swayed slowly to the thumping music that was playing through the club. Thorin didn’t know how long they sat there swaying, or just when they went from the club to stepping inside a cab, but he also didn’t care much.

Bilbo was on him in moments, his tongue down his throat, and their hips grinding against each other in the back seat on the brown pleather seats. Thorin’s hand got caught in thick brown curls tugging him closer, and reveling in the taste of the daiquiri that Bilbo had before they left. They parted for breath before Bilbo was attacking his neck with biting and sucking along his jugular.

The cab came to a stop, and Bilbo pulled away long enough so Thorin could pay the cab driver. Stepping out of the car, he did notice that they ended up at his flat, but Bilbo was quick enough to distract him on their way to the door. The first time he dropped the keys, he groaned against Bilbo’s clothed cock as he felt around the ground for them. The second time he dropped his keys were inside the house. He could hear the door click shut behind them before the lock snicked into place.

A trail of clothing lead to the bedroom, and Bilbo was very enthusiastic for every new piece of skin that was revealed. He’d made sure to show it by licking and pinching as much as he could before they were sweaty and sticky lying on the bed. Thorin’s hands held tight onto his love handles, and small hands were pressed against his furred chest, as they ground their cocks against each other. Leaning down, their lips grazed against each other, and Thorin grabbed the back of his neck to press them closer. Their grinding slowed to match the pace that their mouths set as their tongues glided over each other.

Thorin managed to get them flipped over, and he was hovering over them as they panted heavily from the exertion.

“Do you have any condoms?”

Thorin grunted in affirmation, and reached over to his nightstand pulling one out from the box, and dropping it on the bed. He reached back in for the lube, but Bilbo stopped his arm, and shook his head.

“I’m not doing this without prep, don’t want to hurt you or anything.”

“I’ll admit to looking for different company tonight,” he said his eyes flashing.

Thorin gave him an odd look before reaching down between his legs. Trailing his fingers behind his balls his hand touched something warm and plastic. Leaning back on his knees between Bilbo’s spread legs, he groaned loudly at the sight of a plug in his arse.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he said fingering the stopper of the plug.

“Oh, I hope not,” he purred.

Thorin grabbed the condom and opened it with shaky fingers before tossing the foil away and rolling the thin plastic over his cock. He used one hand to lift Bilbo’s leg up, and the other to grab the butt of the plug. He was surprised by how thick it was as he pulled it out, and Bilbo moaned at the action, his hole clenching around it trying to keep it in.

Tossing it onto the end of the bed, Thorin managed to snatch the lube anyway. Popping open the cap, he pressed the tip into his hole and squeezed in a good amount, noting the way Bilbo hissed at the coldness of it. Dropping the bottle onto the sheets, he lifted Bilbo’s other leg so that the back of his knees rested on his shoulders.

“Please, please please,” he whispered as Thorin pressed the head of his cock against his hole.

Grabbing the base of his cock, Thorin eased in, and some of the lube was pushed out alongside his cock. The groaned in unison, Bilbo trying hard to press more against the intrusion. Once Thorin was fully seated, he felt those same soft hands claw into his chest, and Bilbo rocking his hips against his pelvis.

Taking his cue, he started thrusting in earnest making the other man cry out. Bilbo’s mouth was wide open as he tried to breath, and Thorin leaned down, nearly bending him in half as he plundered his mouth. Thorin felt those hands move from his chest to his hair, pulling hard, and making him growl in his throat at the rough treatment.

He felt Bilbo smile against his lips, and clench around his cock causing him to lose his rhythm for a few moments, before he let out his own huff of laughter.

Grabbing a hold of Bilbo’s dripping cock he began pumping it in time with his thrusts. He felt something warm trickle across his back, but figured it was sweat, and ignored it as he felt a tight stirring at the base of his cock.

In a moment’s notice he was flipped onto his back again, and he whined at the loss as his cock slipped out of that tight heat. Bilbo tutted at him, before grabbing his cock, and pushing himself down until he was full again. He bounced on his cock, as Thorin rubbed his hands along his sides keeping him upright. Thorin barely head Bilbo chanting under his breath as he felt his throat grow tight with anticipation. The drunken haze was shot through when he felt sharp teeth bite into his throat.

His breathing quickened as his hands were pinned down, and his eyes grew wide. Coughing up blood, his vision blurred and began fading out. He could’ve sworn he had seen glowing eyes, and a bloodied smile before everything went black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bilbo wiped his mouth clean, and began gathering the clothes that had been dispersed throughout the house. He made sure to leave Thorin’s clothes neatly folded on the night stand, before getting dressed himself. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a picture hanging above a chess wood desk. Walking over to it he saw a lovely picture of Thorin holding two children while standing next to a woman who could be his twin.

“How precious,” he said running a finger along the edge of the frame.

Walking back over to Thorin’s limp body he pressed a kiss to his forehead, before closing his eyelids.

“Thank you for such a lovely night, Thorin.”

Taking another look around the place, he flattened the lapels on his jacket and left the flat. The last sound in the room being of a lock snicking into place.


End file.
